Bienvenue à la maison
by ediawe
Summary: Sirius revient à la maison. Mais cette maison est-elle toujours celle de ses souvenirs ?


Fic de l'avent 18e jour.

Fic écrite par ma sœur Takezo.

Avertissement : déconseillé au moins de 12 ans pour quelques discrètes allusions.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'HP appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Un vent glacé soufflait sur la lande enneigée. Le gros chien noir s'ébroua et huma de son mieux l'air gelé. Elle ne devait pourtant pas être bien loin... Soudain, il la vit la petite lueur tremblotante dans la tempête immaculée. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il courut à travers les gros flocons jusqu'à elle. Elle était pareille à son souvenir sous son toit recouvert de neige avec sa porte en bois de chêne.

Il s'arrêta. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux ne pas entrer. Après tout, cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il n'avait pas vu son amant que celui-ci n'aurait après tout pas envie de recommencer une aventure avec un homme au corps de cadavre. Mais il chassa cette idée à l'instant où elle pointa dans son esprit : Remus ne s'était jamais arrêté au physique des gens. Cependant, il ne l'avait peut-être pas attendu et avait pu se remettre en couple avec un autre homme. Cette hypothèse lui brisait le cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix : il lui fallait un endroit où se cacher et, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre dans la vie de Remus, il ferait semblant de n'avoir jamais été pour lui qu'un ami.

Il gratta à la porte. Aucune réponse. La lumière continuait à briller à l'intérieur. Le chien reprit alors sa forme humaine et Sirius Black pénétra dans la petite maison. Tout avait été conservé comme dans ses souvenirs. Dans l'entrée pendait le manteau de Remus qui lui sembla encore plus miteux qu'avant. Si le loup-garou ne gagnait déjà pas très bien sa vie du temps où ils vivaient ensemble, la situation semblait avoir encore empiré avec les nouvelles lois du ministère.

La neige gouttait lentement de ses cheveux, ramenant à la surface de son esprit embrumé un Remus aux sourcils froncés qui lui reprochait toujours d'oublier de s'essuyer les pieds avant d'entrer. Instinctivement, l'évadé d'Azkaban chercha sa baguette pour effacer les flaques d'eau qui retraçait son chemin dans le vestibule mais celle-ci n'était plus là. Il revint à la réalité et passa à la cuisine. Une odeur de chocolat emplit ses narines réveillant son estomac affamé. A nouveau l'image de son amant s'imposa à son esprit, d'abord lorsque penché sur la marmite d'étain, il leur préparait à manger parfumant la pièce des odeurs les plus appétissantes puis à demi nu lors des jeux érotiques qu'ils partageaient ensemble dans la saveur du cacao que le loup-garou affectionnait tant.

Le grondement de son ventre lui rappela de nouveau que tout cela appartenait au passé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la mezzanine qui servait autrefois de chambre aux deux hommes et, à sa grande surprise, s'aperçut que celle-ci était dissimulée par un drap sombre. Il monta les marche quatre à quatre, écarta le tissus et découvrit la pièce tel qu'il l'avait laissé le jour de son départ, le lit défait recouvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. Toute la souffrance que Remus avait du ressentir en son absence lui sauta alors aux yeux : toutes ces nuits d'amour et de plaisir dissimulé par le drap sombre pour enfouir les souvenirs dans un oubli apaisant pour se sentir moins seul. Sirius s'en voulu alors d'avoir préféré courir après ce traître de Peter au lieu de rentrer soutenir celui qui l'attendait depuis treize ans.

Il se retourna alors vers le salon. Un grand feu magique brûlait dans la cheminée devant le divan rouge et or que Sirius avait acheté dans le but de retrouver l'ambiance de la salle commune des Gryffondor et qui avait accueillit une grande partie de leurs ébats de jeunes adultes. Là, pelotonné comme à son habitude dans le coin gauche, un livre entre les mains, dormait Remus, la bouche entrouverte, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme de ses inspirations. Encore un tour de son imagination emplie de souvenir, soupira Sirius.

Il remarqua alors parmi les cheveux d'ambre de son amant, de fines mèches grises et de petites rides au coin de ses yeux. Remus Lupin se tenait là, vieilli certes mais aussi charmant et aussi réel que le soir où Peter leur avait échappé. Sirius s'avança et déposa un doux baisé sur les lèvres chaudes du bel endormi. Celui-ci y répondit instinctivement dans un demi-sommeil mais lorsque l'héritier des Black voulut se retirer, il le retint d'une étreinte. Leur baisé devint plus passionné, leur mains glissant mutuellement sur le corps de l'être aimé, leur langue reprenant la danse qui avait longtemps été pour eux si familière. Quand enfin ils durent, à cours d'oxygène, se séparer, Sirius vit un merveilleux sourire éclairer le visage fatigué de son loup-garou favori : « Bienvenue à la maison »

***

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot.


End file.
